El Amor Traciende al Tiempo?
by linwe viper emily nolatari
Summary: Que pasaria si una primesa de amor hecha en el pasado por Anzu se hubiese olvidado? Si su amor hubiera seguido otro destino? Que haria para recuperar el amor, y sera posible recuperar un amor que te ha olvidado? Por favor lean y me dejan reviews, gracias!
1. Prologue

Y vuelvo otra vez con otra historia que salio de la nada...epero qe les guste...ya tenia tiempo que no pasaba por aqui...No soy dueña de ningun personaje en esta historia...

Prologo

El joven faraón estaba por casarse con la sacerdotisa Isis, aunque estuviera enamorado de una joven esclava. Su hermano menor, celoso de los triunfos y talentos de Atem, planeaba un golpe de estado para poder asesinarlo y quedarse con Isis y el Imperio.

Con el tiempo, Atem enfermó y murio siendo todavía muy joven. Como era la costumbre, la viuda y todos sus sirvientes lo seguirían a la tumba para poder ayudarlo en su vida despues de la muerte. Isis estaba resignada a morir esa muerte lenta junto al sarcofago de su marido. Entre los sirvientes y exclavos que seguirían al Faraón a la muete estaba esa muchacha que le había robado el corazón y lloro mas que nadie cuando supo de su muerte. Isis sabía de esa relación, pero nunca dijo nada, ni cuando la chica se avalanzo sobre el sarcofago del Faraón y le juro que lo esperaría hasta el día en que su amor pudiera ser libre.

Y el tiempo paso, la epoca de esos grandes faraones acabo, el reinado de Atem fue sepultado en el tiempo, una promesa olvidada y un amor que tracendería al tiempo fue lo unico que quedo de aquella caravana.


	2. Chapter 1

Una promesa de amor hecha en el pasado había quedado en el olvido. El mundo siguio su marcha hacia adelante, y las almas gemelas perdieron su camino.

Un joven corría por el parque tratando de llegar a tiempo a la escuela cuando choco con un chico un poco mayor que el.

"Perdón!" exclamo el chico, preparandose para seguir corriendo, pero el otro sujeto lo detuvo.

"Espera, eres estudiante de Duel Academy?"

"Eso espero." Contesto el chico, "Si llego a tiempo para el duelo inicial."

"Entonces no te detengo mas, pero ten." Le dijo el extraño, entregándole una tarjeta.

El chico estaba algo preplexo, pero la recibio con gusto, "Gracias, ahora me tengo que ir!" exclamo.

"Adios, y Buena suerte." Dijo el otro, que en ese momento dejo de ser un extraño.

"Yugi?" exclamo el chico mientras se alejaba. Yugi solo siguio ondeando los brazos.

A decir verdad, no llego a tiempo para el duelo inicial, pero sería que el destino tenía una promesa que cumplir, que lo dejarón tener un duelo aparte para quedarse.

Una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos grises miraba al nuevo estudiante con un interes mas que inusual se preguntaba porque si nunca lo había visto antes.

Al cabo de varios días los chicos se convirtierón en amigos y empezarón a circular los rumores.

"Asuka, anda dinos, que te traes con Judai?" le preguntaban sus amigas, Junko y Momoe.

"Nada, no me traigo nada con nadie, ya dejen de enfadar. No puedo ser amiga de nadie sin que piensen que ando con ellos, o peor aún, que digan que me estoy acostando con ellos." Respondio la rubia con enfado.

Sus amigas callarón, sabían que otras chicas tenían cellos de la belleza de Asuka y de su cercanía con el "rey" de la academia y habían circulado rumores muy fuertes acerca de eso, pero esta vez Junko y Momoe veían algo diferente en la forma en que su amiga actuaba con aquel chico.

"Perdón Asuka, solo era que se nos hace raro que te hicieras amiga de ese chico tan rapidamente. Siempre eres tan seria, especialmente con los chicos, que pensamos que alomejor te intereso Judai. Es natural, estamos jovenes." Le dijo Junko.

"No, no es nada." Contest Asuka, evasivamente. Había algo de Judai que la atraía, pero no podia decifrarlo. Ella nunca fue de las que creyeran en el amor a primera vista, ni tantas de las otras ridiculeses con las que chicas de su edad se dirventían, pero estaba empezando a pensar que alomejor si se había enamorado de Judai a primera vista. Esa era la unica explicación que encontraba.

"Asuka, me dejas ver tu baraja?" Judai se acerco acompañado de su nuevo mejor amigo, Sho.

"No, estas loco?" exclamo Asuka.

Judai sonrio, "Bueno se vale tratar."

"Eso se llama hacer trampa." Le contesto Asuka.

Judai volvio a sonreír, "Nunca pensaría en hacer trampa. Sabes que la otra noche tuve mucha dificultad en derrotarte, tienes una muy buena baraja."

Asuka decidio ignorar a sus hormonas. Judai no era alguien con el que se quisiera enredar sentimentalmente. No era lo suficientemente maduro para llevar una relación que no girara al torno de los duelos, y por mas auto-suficiente que fuese, al final seguía siendo una chica de 15 años.

"Judai, algún día volveremos a batirnos en duelo y te derrotare."

"Esperare con ansias ese día, ya sabes que nunca me niego a un duelo."

"Ni yo tampoco." Y sellarón esa promesa con un agarron de manos.

Al contacto, el carazón latio mas fuerte de lo normal, pero decidio que lo mejor para todos era ignorarlo y dejar que el tiempo determinara que era lo que estaba sintiendo. Asi, con esa meta fijada, decidio seguir siendo la misma Asuka de siempre.


	3. Chapter 2

Cuando llego a la academia vio como se acababa el ultimo duelo de entrada y sintio que el corazón se le desplomo. Si faltaba a ese duelo, tendría que esperar hasta el proximo año para poder volver a enrolarse, y no se sentía capaz de poder aguantar un año en una escuela normal. Corrio hacia la orilla de la multidumbre y grito al maestro que precidía los duelos que le diera una oportunidad.

Al maestro no le gustaban los estudiantes informales, y para el, llegar tarde era considerado una falta de seriedad que no podía perdonar.

Sacudio la cabeza, "Perdón, pero aqui estan los estudiantes que si llegarón a la hora que debían estar aqui y que se merecen llevar este uniforme, en cambio tu llegas tarde y para colmo de males interrumpes."

"Por favor, deme una oportunidad de demostrar que merezco un lugar en esta academia. No quiero esperar otro año!" suplico.

"Eso lo debiste pensar cuando decidiste llegar tarde." Le contesto el profesor y le dio la espalda, acabando la conversación.

El chico agacho la cabeza, derrotado y comenzo a caminar hacia la puerta cuando otra voz interrumpio.

"Muchacho, te daremos otra oportunidad, pero tendras que batirte en duelo con el Profesor Chronos." Dijo el otro individuo.

Al chico se le prendierón los ojos de illusion y felicidad.

"Pero…" seguía diciendo el otro señor, "Solo si le puedes ganar te podras quedar en la academia."

"Si, claro!" Brinco la cerca que separaba a la multitud de la arena y volteo a ver a los otros estudiantes que ahi se encontraban. Entre todos ellos, distinguio a una rubia que veía todo el espectaculo con un gran interés y por un segundo sus miradas cruzarón y le parecio como si la conociera de toda una vida. Rapidamente sacudio la cabeza en un instante la rubia había desaparecido de sus pensamientos.

Ahora lo unico que importaba era el hombre frente a el.

Tendría algunos 2 o 3 días cuando recibio una carta de amor de parte de una tal "Asuka" que lo invitaba a un duelo en el dormitorio Azul de las chicas a la media noche. La confesión de amor no le intereso mucho, pero el duelo si, asi que acepto sin pensarlo dos veces.

"Pero aniki, sabes lo que te puede pasar si te llegan a descubrir en el dormitorio de las chicas?" le preguntaba su nuevo amigo, Sho.

"No va a pasar nada, ademas ella fue la que me retó y yo no me puedo negar a un duelo."

"Entonces yo voy contigo."

Se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que su contrincante era la misma rubia que había visto en su primer día.

"Que significa esto?" pregunto sorprendida.

"Tu me citaste aqui, o no?" contesot Judai.

"No, no fuiste tu el que me cito a mi?" pregunto incredula.

"Por que habría yo de hacerlo?"

"Me parece que nos han engañado. Entonces si no hay nada que hacer, me voy antes de que nos descubran."

"No espera! Espera, aqui dice que quieres tener un duelo conmigo, asi que porque no lo hacemos ya que estamos aqui?"

"No sería mala idea, desde el día de entrada he estado pensando en ti." Dijo Asuka.

"Que?" pregunto Sho, sorprendido.

"Pensando en como le pudiste ganar al Profesor Chronos, y deseando tener un duelo contigo."

Sacarón sus barajas y comenzaron. La chica no era nada tonta, y fue una contrincante dificil, pero al final el pudo sobre llevarla y gano.

"Fue un gran duelo, pero no creas que la proxima vez me volveras a ganar."

"Esperare con ansias ese día entonces." Le contesto el con una sonrisa.

Y fue asi como se convirtio en amigo de Asuka, la primera chica que lo había hecho pensar en un futuro muy ajeno al de los duelos profesionales.


	4. Chapter 3

Anzu estaba en su estudio de baile, suspirando.

Su amigo de la infancia le había pedido una oportunidad, pero había algo que no le permitía darsela. Quería hacerlo, lo conocia desde siempre, y era un chico noble y de buen ver, pero desde siempre había sentido como si la persona a la que amaba ya existiera, y solo lo estaba esperando, y sabía que esa persona no era Yugi.

'Perdón , pero no puedo.' Le contesto con una triste sonrisa.

'Oh….um…no te preocupes, seguimos siendo amigos.' Le dijo el, tratando de contener su tristeza.

'Perdón Yugi, sabes que lo que mas quisiera en este mundo es poder amarte, eres tan bueno, pero no puedo.' Las lagrimas se habían desbordado y corrían libremente por sus mejillas. Se sentía tan culpable y tan estupida por haber rechazado a una realidad por esperar a un sueño, pero no podia dejar de anhelar por esa persona a la que no conocía.

"Ah, entonces aqui estabas." Una voz corto sus pensamientos.

"Mai!" exclamo la chica corriendo hacia su amiga.

"Supuse que algo asi pasaría. Yugi esta destrozado."

"Ay Mai, que mas daría por poder corresponderle como quisiera, pero tengo esta estupida noción que ya hay alguien por quien espero."

"Hmph, niñita estupida." Dijo Mai, "Cuando vas a dejar ese romanticismo estupido? Vas acabar por quedarte sola. Supongamos que estas esperando a esa persona, pero que pasa si esa persona no esta esperando por ti?"

Anzu vio a Mai horrorizada. "Eso no es asi, las almas gemelas se llaman asi porque estan destinadas a encontrarse algún día."

Mai sacudio su rubia melena, "Entonces te vas a pasar la vida esperando, que pasa si no encuentras a esa 'alma gemela' por la que tanto anhelas en esta vida? Vas a hechar todo por la borda en esta vida? Anzu, estas viviendo aqui, hoy, ese amor por el que esperas puede que no este viviendo aqui, hoy, o puede que ya se haya vivido."

"No Mai, hace mucho, alguien hizo una promesa de esperar a esa persona por siempre hasta que se reencontraran y su amor pudiera ser libre, y yo se que la persona que hizo esa promesa fui yo en alguna vida pasada, y tambien se que ahora es cuando ese amor se va a poder realizar sin preocuparnos por diferencias sociales o cosas asi que impidierón ese amor antes."

Mai torcio los ojos, Anzu era demasiado melodramatica para ella, pero la aguantaba y hasta se divertía con sus teorías de amor.

"Ok, vamos a pensar que tengas razón, que este es el tiempo para que ese amor no tenga obstaculos sociales y demas, pero que te dice que esa persona no es alguien mucho mas joven o mas grande que tu, o que viva en otro lugar muy alejado, o que sea mujer?"

Anzu sacudio la cabeza enfaticamente, "No, no sería mujer, eso no pasaría, y si esa persona esta en otro lugar se que de alguna manera nos encontraremos por que no sabemos cuando se va a presentar otra oportunidad como esta, y no creo que sea mucho mayor o menor que yo, pero eso no importa, este amor ha esperado tanto, que si tengo que esperar un poco mas para que esa persona pueda estar conmigo, entonces podre esperar."

"Ok Anzu, creo que tuve suficiente de oírte por hoy, pero piensalo bien, un hombre como Yugi no te lo vas a encontrar por ahi…." Estaba a punto de marcharse, pero se detuvo para darle un ultimo consejo a la acongojada Anzu, "…y no vayas a cometer el error de enredarte con alguien mas joven…que lo puedes reprochar despues…hazme caso, que yo lo se…"

"Mai!" Anzu la detuvo, "Estan las cosas tan mal con Jonouchi?"

Mai no respondio.

"Yo se que puede ser un imaduro, pero es buen chico y te adora."

Mai se veía triste, "Lo se, pero a veces Anzu se necesita mas que solo amor para hacer funcionar una relación."

"Mai…." Anzu se detuvo antes de acabar su pregunta, "Te arrepientes de haber dejado a Valon por Jonouchi?"

"Todos los días de mi vida." Contesto Mai solemnemente.

Ya estando afuera, dejo salir las lagrimas. Había sido muy ingénua, se dejo deslumbrar por la juventud y exuberancia de Jonouchi y dejo la relación estable que tenía con Valon. Jonouchi llego a su vida en una etapa en la que empezaba a sentirse sofocada con su relación, y a tener miedo de hacerse vieja junto a la misma persona y se dejo llevar por la adrenalina de una nueva relación, pero pronto la relación perdio emoción y se convirtio en algo rutinario. Extrañaba el tiempo compartido con el mas maduro Valon, las platicas y aventuras que habían compartido, y lloraba cada vez que se despertaba y veía la rubia melena de Jonouchi a su lado en la cama. Paso de ser la novia de Jonouchi para convertirse en su niñera, y no sabía como salirse de esa relación. Estaba cansada y terminaría odiando a Jonouchi si no se alejaba pronto.

Se seco las lagrimas y saco un cigarillo. Desde que había dejado a Valon, había tomado el cigarillo para ayudarla a calmar sus nervios, y esta noche no sería la excepción.

Las estrellas parecían decirle que era hora de buscar su felicidad, y al acabar su cigarillo, prendio su moto y se dirigio hacia su destino.


	5. Chapter 4

Mai lo había dejado para ir a buscar a su ex pareja.

Fue cuando recibierón una invitación al torneo GX que tendría lugar en Duel Academy.

Jonouchi brinco a la oportunidad de poder alejarse de Ciudad Domino y poder olvidar un poco el dolor de perder al amor. Yugi tambien recibio las noticias con jubilo, tambien esperando poder sanar su pobre corazón herido, y Anzu presentía que su destino estaba aliado a Duel Academy.

El unico sin ninguna razón para alejarse de Ciudad Domino era el otro amigo, Honda Hiroto. El estaba soltero y sin compromiso, y al ver la miseria en la que estaban sumergidos sus amigos, daba gracias al creador por estar solo.

"El Torneo GX?" Judai estaba confundido.

"Va a venir gente de todas partes. Estas listo?" le preguntaba Asuka con una sonrisa burlesca.

"Eso no tienes ni que preguntarlo."

Desde que se habían conocido ya había pasado casi un año, y muchas cosas habían pasado.

Cuando Judai conocio a Asuka, ella trataba de mantener un frente fuerte y feliz, aunque por dentro sufriera por la extraña desaparicíon de su hermano mayor. Su unica fuente de apoyo en aquel entonces había sido Marufuji Ryo, el hermano mayor de Sho, mejor conocido como "Kaiser Ryo". Poco a poco, y despues de irse a vivir con ellos al dormitorio rojo de Osiris, Asuka empezo a confiar mas en ellos, pero en especial en Judai.

"No puedo creer que quería que apareciera." Había comentado una vez Asuka, despues de que si hiperactivo hermano le jugara una broma.

"Hahaha, pero si Fubuki es divertido." Le había contestado Judai.

"Si tienes razón, sea como sea Fubuki es mi hermano y lo quiero."

"Pero si podemos acordar que esta algo loco, verdad?"

"Judai, gracias por todo." Asuka cambio el tono de la conversación. "Despues de que Ryo se transformara en "Hell Kaiser" no se que hubiera hecho sin ustedes."

Judai no era muy bueno con cosas asi, y eso Asuka lo sabía, pero de todas maneras sintio la necesidad de decirselo.

"Asuka, que te puedo decir?"

"Judai, desde que te conoci pense que eras algo imbecil y creo que no me equivoque. Te falta mucho para ser un hombre….no un ser humano completo."

"Sabes Asuka…." Comenzo a decir Judai, sentandose junto a ella en la cama, "Creo que tienes razón. Soy un imbecil."

Asuka comenzo a reír, "No lo decía para que coíncidieras conmigo."

"No es que si es cierto, no fue hasta que vine a Duel Academy que aprendi el significado de querer a alguien. De luchar hasta la muerte por ellos. Siempre pense que la vida sería un gran juego, que no pasaba nada malo, nunca me importo lo que pasara en el mundo, siempre estaba metido en mis juegos. Hasta mis papás ya se habían dado por vencidos conmigo por que nunca demostre mucho afecto por ellos ni por nadie. Llegue a pensar que el mundo estaba lleno de gente inecesaria, gente aburrida, y que no necesitaba de nadie si tenía mis juegos, pero luego vine a este lugar, los conoci a todos, luchamos contra las Siete Estrellas, y supe que los necesitaba, no para poder vivir, pero para seguir viviendo…"

Asuka estaba mas que sorprendida, nunca se imagino oír a Judai hablar tan seriamente alguna vez, o aprender como era antes de ingresar a Duel Academy.

"Pero, siempre fuiste tan…" Asuka no encontraba las palabras, "…tan…risueño?"

"Ah, eso…" Judai rio un poco, "Eso es….parte de mi personalidad. Pense que la gente era aburrida e inecesaria, pero no creo que alguna vez me creí mejor que ellos, solo los miraba como a traves de un espejo. Creo que trataba de demostrarle al mundo lo feliz que era yo sumergido en mis juegos que por eso siempre sonreí, y creo que trataba de hacerle saber a mis padres que no se preocuparan por mi, que yo estaba bien, que los que estaban mal eran ellos…pero creo que falle."

Asuka sacudio la cabeza, "No lo creo. Cuando te conoci, lo que mas me llamo la atención de ti fue esa pureza al momento de batir en duelo, esa alegría que siempre muestras a tus contrincantes, esa confianza, y esa sonrisa."

Judai se rasco la cabeza, como avergonzado, "Heh, en serio? Pensaría que a ti, como a todos los demas, mi sonrisa estupida sería lo ultimo que te interesara."

"No, desde el primer día pense que eras un chico interesante, aunque todos me decían que no me involucrara contigo porque eras un "rojo" y yo era la "princesa" se Obelisk Blue, y eras un completo idiota, pero sabes que, nunca me importo que fueras del Dormitorio Rojo, o que fueras un imbecil la mayoría del tiempo porque nunca había un momento aburrido contigo a mi lado."

"Tambien siempre pense que eras interesante e intimidante. En ese primer duelo pense que lo perdería, y tambien Sho me decía que me olvidara de ti porque yo era un "rojo" por algo, y que mi ganancia fue solo casualidad, pero Asuka, tu has sido la primera y unica persona en la que me he pasado días y noches enteras pensandote. Antes de ti, no había nadie."

"Judai…" Asuka no sabía como expresarse muy bien, "que quiero decir? Solo habido dos personas en las que me he interesado, y pensandolo bien, son similares en ciertos aspectos…Ryo….y…el chico mas interesante que haya conocido jamas."

Y fue asi como, sin necesitar confesiones cursis, o intimidad fisica que Judai y Asuka se convirtieron en pareja oficial.


	6. Chapter 5

Y de eso ya habían pasado varios meses.

Al principio ninguno de los dos sabia que hacer, jamas habían estado en una relación sentimental, pero despues de unos días se acoplarón a su nueva situación.

"Asuka, tu y Judai son de lo mas aburridos!" reprochaba Momoe.

Asuka había aprendido a ignorar los reclamos, y solo a disfrutar del momento. Asi como iba su relación era feliz y estaba a gusto, y no iba a tratar de cambiar por complacer a los estandares de la sociedad.

"Asuka, vamos a preparar nuestra baraja?" Judai llego para cumplir con la cita que tenía con Asuka.

"Ni creas que voy a dejar que veas mi baraja, no hasta que nos encontremos en la final." Le contest Asuka sonriente.

"No la voy a ver, simplemente intercambiaremos cartas, la baraja final no la vamos a conocer hasta ese día."

Los dos se alejarón discutiendo sobre las Barajas que usarían durante el Torneo GX, sonriendo todo el tiempo. Cualquiera que los viera no podría negar la relación entre ellos, pero tampoco se le podia llamar del todo convencional.

"Cuando crees que pasen a segunda base?" le preguntaba Momoe a Fubuki.

"Viendolo desde aqui, creo que nunca. Jamas pense en encontrarme una pareja tan casta en estos tiempos locos."

"Pero estas feliz de que sea asi, o no?" lo cuestiono Momoe.

"Hmmm, si y no. Digo, es mi hermanita, y a quien le gusta pensar que le estan haciendo a tu hermana lo que tu le haces a la hermana de alguien mas, pero al mismo tiempo, creo que solo se es joven una vez, hay que disfrutar la vida!"

"Estas loco, Fubuki."

"Si, si, loco, pero por ti. Yo si soy un muchacho sano y normal, y creo que tu tambien lo eres, asi que….lo hacemos?"

"Aqui? En la playa? Perdiste la cabeza?"

"Piensa…no crees que sería divertido?"

Junko vio a su alrededor, 'Para ti alomejor, pero para mi no….arena, piel expuesta, movimientos bruscos, si eso me parece una receta para el desastre, por lo menos para mi."

"Esta bien, Junko" dijo Fubuki algo derrotado, "Donde tu quieras."

"En la cama de Asuka, por lo menos para que esa cama sepa lo que se siente una vez en su vida."

"Ah, Junko, eres algo serio, eh?"

"Bueno lo querías hacer en la playa, creo que esta es una buena substitucion no crees?"

Junko se postro sobre la que pronto dejaría de ser la cama virgen de Asuka a esperar a Fubuki.

"Esperame que ahi voy!" Exclamo Fubuki, brincando a la cama.

"…bueno y creo que asi quedan nuestras barajas en buen estado…" Asuka y Judai habían regresado antes de lo previsto.

"Junko! Fubuki!" La elevada voz de Asuka al ver a su major amiga entrelazada con su hermano los hizo hechar un brinco.

"Asuka! Judai?" exclamaron los amantes, desconcertados.

"Que significa esto? Y en mi cama?"

"Asuka, hermanita, te lo puedo explicar…"

"No hay nada que explicar, salgan de aqui ya! Me deben una cama nueva! Ugh, tendre que quemar esta, y de paso quemarme los ojos tambien para tratar de borrar esa imagen de mi mente…"

Judai se mantuvo callado hasta que Junko y Fubuki se marcharon.

"No lo puedo creer, en mi cama…." Se lamentaba Asuka.

"Asuka…" Judai empezo, lentamente, midiendo sus palabras, "puedes dormir conmigo, si quieres."

Asuka se volteo a verlo, "Te haz vuelto loco, o que?"

"No quise decir nada mas, solo que podemos compartir la cama, que tiene de malo eso?"

Asuka lo penso muy poco antes de decidir que prefería que la gente pensara que había pasado algo que no, a tener que dormir en una cama llena de proteina que no era de ella.

"Esta bien, pero si me pateas en la noche, yo no me hago responsible de mi reaccion."

Judai encogio los hombros, "Esta va a ser la primera vez que comparta mi cama con alguien asi que estoy acostumbrado a dormer por toda la cama."

"Esta bien, alcabo que no sera por mucho tiempo."


	7. Chapter 6

Casi al acostarse, Asuka se arrepentía de haber aceptado la invitación de Judai.

Ella tampoco estaba acostumbrada a compartir una cama, y menos una tan pequeña con alguien tan inquieto para dormir como lo era Judai.

Trataba de acomodarse lo mejor posible en ese pequeño espacio, pero Judai no dejaba de brincar y dar vueltas, y de vez en cuando de darle unas manotadas.

Asuka hecho una mirada hacia el cielo y se puso la almohada en la cara. Despues de varias horas pudo por fin consiliar un sueño algo turbulento.

A la mañana siguiente, Judai se levanto muy contento, como de costumbre, y le pregunto a Asuka como había dormido.

"Fatal. Judai, brincas, das vueltas, y me pegaste toda la noche." Contesto una visiblemente cansada Asuka.

"Oh, perdón." Dijo Judai honestamente. "Creo que fue una mala idea."

"No me lo tomes a mal, te lo agradezco, pero creo que me va a tocar acostumbrarme."

"No, esta noche, yo duermo en tu cama, tu te puedes quedar con la mía."

"Y dejarte que duermas entre el ADN de Fubuki y Junko? Es anti-sanitario y en realidad no le desearía eso a nadie. Si no te molesta, puedo seguir durmiendo contigo? Me tengo que acostumbrar."

"Pues si estas segura, a mi no me molesta."

"Estoy segura."

Era el día de la inaguración del Torneo GX, y el grupo de Yugi estaba bastante emocionado, a pesar de todos sus problemas.

"Donde es que estamos?" preguntaba Jonouchi.

Anzu miraba el mapa, "Estamos en el dormitorio Azul de Obelisk que queda al otro extremo de la Academia."

"Entonces nos toca caminar? Donde quedo el recibimiento de artista?" renegaba Jonouchi.

"No somos artistas." Comentaba Ryo, un amigo de ellos.

"Bakura, tu a que veniste?" le pregunto groseramente Jonouchi.

El muchacho del cabello blanco ignoro el tono grosero de Jonouchi y solo contesto, "Conoci a Marufuji Ryo cuando eramos niños, y despues yo me movi a Ciudad Domino y le perdi la pista, pero como se que estudio aqui, estoy esperanzado en verlo."

"Si sabes que se le boto la canica y ahora es "Hell Kaiser" Ryo, o no?" le pregunto Honda.

Ryo bajo la mirada, "Si supe algo de eso, y tambien por eso quise venir."

Estaban por empezar su travesía cuando una voz les llamo.

"Hermano, Yugi y los demas, que gusto que hayan podido estar aqui."

"Shizuka, no espere verte aqui." Jonouchi estaba ciertamente sorprendido de ver a su hermana menor ahi, en Duel Academy.

"Esta es la escuela de mi cuñado, por que no estaría aqui?"

"Hablando de gente non-grata, donde esta ese ogro?"

Shizuka ignoro el comentario de Jonouchi hacia Kaiba, ya sabía que no se querían. "Esta con Mokuba, viendo los ultimos preparativos del torneo."

En ese momento un muchacho de pelo negro se acerco al grupo y paso sus brazos por la cintura de Shizuka.

"Hola, ya tenía tiempo sin verlos."

"Mokuba, como has crecido, y por fin te cortaste el pelo." Comento Anzu.

"Pues no me iba a quedar un niño toda la vida, ademas, Shizuka jamas me hubiera hecho caso si no hubiera crecido, estaba compitiendo con varios." Dijo, hechando una mirada hacia Honda.

"Pero gano el que debio ganar." Dijo Honda. Al principio si le dolio perder a Shizuka, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que le gustaba estar solo, y por fin pudo decir honestamente que estaba feliz por ella.

"Bueno, nos vamos?" Mokuba le pregunto a Shizuka.

"Nos estamos viendo." Se despidieron los muchachos.

Mokuba y Shizuka se desaparecieron entre los arboles que populaban el terreno de Duel Academy, y Yugi y su grupo de dirigieron hacia el dormitorio Azul de Obelisk, pero en el camino se encontraron con el dormitorio Rojo de Osiris, y Anzu con su destino.

Por alguna razon, Anzu sentía su corazón latir con mas intensidad, como anticipando lo que había estado esperando toda su vida y no sabía como reaccionar. En esos momentos quería a Mai a su lado para poder contarle todo lo que estaba sintiendo, pero Mai había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, llendo en busca del amor que había dejado escapar.

Judai y Asuka estaban sentados en las escaleras afuera de su dormitorio cuando el grupo de extraños llegaron. De momento estaban tan absorbidos en sus cosas que ni se dieron cuenta que había gente ahi, y no fue hasta que Jonouchi llamo su atención que se percatarón que había alguien ahi.

Judai y Asuka se quedaron sorprendidos. Ahi frente a ellos estaba una leyenda viviente, su heroe, Moto Yugi.

"Ah, en que los podemos ayudar?" Asuka fue la primera que se repuso de la sorpresa.

"Estamos buscando el Dormitorio de Obelisk?" respondio Yugi.

Asuka sonrio, "Es ese que se ve alla." Dijo apuntando a un gran edificio a la distancia.

"Y aqui que es?" pregunto Jonouchi al ver el demacrado edificio frente a el.

"Este es el dormitorio rojo de Osiris." Judai hablo.

"Tipico Kaiba. Tomar venganza con unos niños solo por ser la carta que Yugi poseía."

"Pero es un lugar muy acogedor." Respondio Asuka.

El mundo se había detenido en ese momento. Las memorias de una promesa hecha hacía mas de 3,000 años sobre el sarcofago de el Faraón Atem por una joven esclava se revelaba. Ella prometio esperarlo hasta que ese amor pudiera ser libre, y ese momento era hoy. Esa esclava era ahora la bailarina Mazaki Anzu, y aquel gran Faraón era ahora ese muchacho de 16 años llamado Judai. Al ver los ojos de Judai, Anzu supo que el era al que había estado esperando toda la vida, ella recordo aquella promesa hecha, pero lo que aquella exclava no supo fue que esa promesa nunca llego a oídos de aquel Faraón. Aquel Faraón había muerto amandola, pero su amor se acabo el momento en que dio su ultimo suspiro. El no estaba obligado por aquella promesa, su alma había pasado en paz, y había renacido para encontrar un nuevo amor, un amor que no era aquella joven exclava, y que no era Anzu.

Al cruzar las miradas, ella lo reconocio, pero el no dio señales de reconocerla a ella.


	8. Chapter 7

"Bueno chicos, gracias por darnos las direcciones de como llegar al Dormitorio Azul de Obelisk." Dijo Yugi.

"De nada, fue un placer poder ayudar a nuestro idolo." Respondio Asuka.

"Y gracias por la carta de winged Kuribo que me dio aquel día!" Judai por fin le pudo dar las gracias a Yugo por esa carta.

"Ah, sabía que te había visto antes en algún lugar, tu eres ese chico."

Judai solo sonrio.

"Bueno hay que seguir sino nos va a obscurecer en el camino." Dijo Bakura.

"Tienes razon." Coincidio Yugi. "Chicos, buena suerte en el torneo."

"Gracias." Corearon Asuka y Judai.

Se iban adentrando en el bosque cuando la vos de Asuka los hizo que se detuvieran.

"Por si ocupan algo, el Dormitorio de Osiris esta con las puertas abiertas y auque no sea tan lujoso come el de Obelisk, es muy acogedor."

"Gracias por la oferta Asuka-chan."

Y siguieron su camino por el bosque hacia el dormitorio de Obelisk.

"Esos dos…" comenzo a decir Honda, "Estan juntos, o no?"

Ryo, Yugi y Jonouchi accedieron con la cabeza. Anzu no dijo nada.

"Ah el amor adolecente…" coreo Jonouchi, antes de acordarse de lo que le acababa de hacer Mai y callarse.

'_Jonouchi, tenemos que hablar…' Mai se veía decidida, y esa Mirada asustaba a Jonouchi. El podia sentir a Mai alejarse de el, y temía el día en que Mai lo dejara. Sabía que no le había jugado parejo a Valon por el amor de Mai, y que el karma lo iba a alcansar algún día, pero amaba a Mai demasiado._

'_De que?' le pregunto con voz temerosa._

'_Jonouchi, te quiero mucho, demasiado quisas, pero…' Mai se detuvo, por que no se, quisas para que sus proximas palabras calaran mas hondo, o para reunir valentía para decirlas, pero esa pausa parecio durar una eternidad antes de que clavara el puñal en el corazón de Jonouchi. '….pero no te amo.'_

_Nadie dijo nada por un tiempo, las palabras colgaban en el aire. Jonouchi esperaba que Mai le dijera que había oído mal, que estaba bromeando, pero eso no paso. Mai no dijo nada._

'_No puedo mas. Ya no soy tu novia, tu amante, hace mucho que deje de serlo para convertirme en tu niñera. Jamas debi dejarme llevar por tu juventud y energía, y ahora por eso he lastimado a dos hombres que no se lo merecen.'_

'_Vas a ir tras el?' _

_Mai estaba decidida, 'Si.' Contest firmemente._

_Oyo la motocicleta quemar llanta al alejarse del lugar, y supo que Mai se había ido para siempre._

"No crees, Anzu?" Anzu estaba distraída, pensaba en el chico.

"Eh? Que?"

"De que Judai y la chica que lo acompañaba son novios." Volvio a repetir Honda.

"Eh? No….no lo creo…" contest evasivamente Anzu.

"No? En serio? Parecía bastante obvio."

"Pues no, no es asi!" exclamo Anzu, apretando el paso para alejarse de el grupo.

"Y ahora que le pasa a esta?" se preguntaba Honda.

"Se llama menopausia." Contesto Jonouchi.


	9. Chapter 8

No, no podia ser cierto, solo era una mala broma del destino. Había esperado 3,000 años por ese amor y no podia ser que ese amor la traicionara. No era possible, que sabían ellos de amor y noviasgos, si todos eran unos imaduros! No, no no!

En su furia había llegado al dormitorio Obelisk sin darse cuenta. Los chicos llegaron unos minutos despues.

"Ya se te paso el berrinche, Anzu?" le pregunto Jonouchi.

"No estaba enojada." Contesto ella tajantemente.

"Ah no, entonces que fue ese berrinche alla atras?"

"Nada, pero tu y Honda que van a saber de amor? Por que crees que Mai te dejo por Valon?" Anzu seguía enojada y metio el dedo en la herida de Jonouchi. Un tenso silencio cayó sobre el grupo. "Ah…no…no quise decir eso….perdoname Jonouchi…"

Jonouchi no respondio al instante, "Lo dijiste, que mas da si quisiste o no hacerlo."

La noche había llegado a Duel Academy y todos los invitados estaban instalados, menos un grupo, el de Yugi. Parecía como si el destino le estuviera diciendo algo a Anzu, porque cuando por fin entraron a el dormitorio les avisaron que había habido una confusion y que ya no había cuartos diponibles.

"Perdón pero parece ser que hubo una confusion y sus cuartos no fueron preparados." Les dijo el supervisor de los dormitorios. "Pero no se preocupen, esta noche se pueden quedar en mi suite y yo me quedare en la sala de reuniones o en algún otro lugar."

"No, no se preocupe por nosotros, estaremos bien." Le aseguro Yugi.

"Pero donde van a dormir?"

"Ya tenemos un plan B." le volvio a asegurar Yugi, sacando a su grupo de ahi.

"Por que no aceptaste la oferta?" renegaba Jonouchi, "Nos hubieramos podido quedar en una suite, ahora tendremos que dormir afuera."

"No necesariamente" respondio Yugi algo cryptico.

Había obscuresido, pero los dos chicos seguían sentados en las gradas disfrutando de su companía. No decían nada, solo miraban a lo lejos, cada uno metido en su propia cabeza. Eran los únicos que quedaban en aquel lugar, todos los otros estudiantes se habian graduado a los otros dormitorios.

"Hace frío." Comento Asuka, quebrando el hechizo.

"Hmmm?" Judai volteo a verla. Asuka tenía los brazos cruzados, tratando de darse calor.

"No se por que no nos dan un uniforme de invierno tambien." Comento la chica.

"Espera un momento." Judai dejos las gradas y entro al cuarto que compartían y salio con una chamarra.

Estaba entregandole la chamarra a Asuka cuando de entre lso arboles salieron unas figuras de gente.

"Gracias" le dijo la chica. El solo le sonrio. No se dieron cuenta de que las figuras se acercaban hasta que una de ellas hablo.

"Espero no estar interrumpiendo." La voz de Yugi los hizon darse cuenta de su presencia.

Los chicos no se acongojaron por la interrupción de su momento romantico.

"No interrumpen." Contesto Asuka, "Que paso?"

"Nada, solo que hubo una pequeña confución y nos quedamos sin habitacioens para dormir esta noche y me da mucha pena invadir su espacio, pero creo que les tomaremos la palabra de dormir aqui por lo menos esta noche." Les dijo Yugi.

Judai se levanto de las escaleras y dio un salto para acabar frente a su idolo. "Claro que si! Se pueden quedar todo el tiempo que quieran!"

Asuka tambien se levanto y los invito a pasar.

"No es tan elegante como el dormitorio de Obelisk, pero es acojedor. Espero que esten agusto aqui." Les dijo la chica de cabellos rubios.

Los adultos miraban a su alrededor. El cuarto solo tenia dos camas y una comoda para que pusieran la ropa.

"Donde es que dormiremos?" pregunto Jonouchi tomando en cuenta que ellos eran 5 y solo había dos camas.

"Este es el cuarto que Judai y yo compartimos, " dijo Asuka, "Pero hay otros que estan vacíos."

Al oír esas palabras, los celos de Anzu despertarón. No podía negar que por mas que quisiera negarlo, Judai y Asuka eran pareja y se notaba que se querían mucho.

"Ah…entonces, ustedes son los unicos aqui?" pregunto Ryo.

"Si, ya todos los demas se han ido a los otros dormitorios."

"Bueno, Asuka fue al revez, ella dejo el dormitorio de Obelisk para venir aqui." Comento Judai. Una vez mas Anzu tuvo que morderse la lengua. Ya había decidido que el destino no le iba a entregar a su amor en bandeja de plata, pero no creeía que no lo iba a tener, solo tendría que trabajar mas duro.

Jonouchi levanto una ceja, "Ah el amor…"

Asuka se ruborizo, "No, no fue asi," sacudio la cabeza, "Mi hermano y el director del dormitorio Azul me querían convertir en una estrella de pop, entonces en protesta deje el dormitorio y me vine a vivir aqui."

Todos habían quedado encantados con la chica, y no tanto por su belleza como por su character fuerte, muy diferente al de la chica que los acompañaba a ellos.

No era que no apreciaran a Anzu, pero Anzu era soñadora y romantica, algo que a veces hacía dificil la convivencia de ella con ellos, por que se olvidaban de que había una mujer entre ellos.

"Entonces, donde duerme cada uno?" Azu que había estado callada, pregunto.

Judai y Asuka intercambiaron miradas antes de contestar, "Aqui."

Los dos chicos aputaron a la misma cama.

Jonouchi y Honda sonrieron con picardía, Ryo y Yugi estaban algo sorprendidos, y Anzu estaba que no la calentaba ni el sol.

"Si, a mi hermano se le ocurrio usar mi cama como hotel, entonces hasta que no me compre otro colchón, estoy compartiendo la cama con Judai."

Nadie dijo nada, nadie comento, eran jovenes y los jovenes tenían necesidades tambien, asi que solo se dignarón a mantenerse callados.

Los jovenes no dispersarón el mal-entendido, por que no se les había ocurrido que un grupo de adultos estarían pensando en cosas asi solo por compartir una cama.

Asi fue como esa noche todos se fueron a dormir con esa incognita.


	10. Chapter 9

Los juegos GX habían comenzado con fuerza. Toda la academia estaba emocionada con la idea de competir en algo como los juegos GX, pero mas alla de el torneo, la vida de algunos se había tornado algo complicada.

Asuka nunca se vio como una persona celosa, y jamas imagino que alguna vez iba a sentir celos,especialmente celos por causa de Judai.

Esa sensación la desorientaba.

Jamas había sentido algo asi. Antes de conocer a Judai, creyo estar interesada en Marufuji Ryo, y aunque hubiera siempre chicas tras sus huesitos, nunca sintio celos de ellas. Se sentía segura de sus sentimientos, y de los sentimientos que en aquel entonces le tenía el niño prodigio de la Duel Academy, pero ahora todo era diferente. Estaba enamorada, lo admitía sin ningún reparo, pero ni cuando Saotome Rei mostro sentimientos románticos hacia Judai sintió celos, aunque ahora, por alguna razón el modo de ser de Anzu le causaba alerta y no sabía no ¿Por qué?

Judai no había cambiado. No es que dudara de los sentimientos del chico, pero tenía una corazonada, algo que no entendía. Algo que la desorientaba.

Desde el comienzo del torneo GX , Asuka y Judai se veían poco, algo que alentaba a Anzu aunque no hubiera ningún indicio por parte de Judai de estar remotamente interesado en ella ahora que no pasaba tanto tiempo con Asuka. Aunque no se vieran tan seguido, debido a sus deberes como duelistas participes del torneo, cuando llegaban a tener tiempo para ellos, se veían con gusto y mucho cariño. Y eso era algo que Anzu convenientemente ignoraba. Pensaba que con estar separados, y ella pasando más tiempo con el chico, que eso era lo único que necesitaba. Estaba confiada de que ese gran amor que alguna vez unió a ese faraón y a esa esclava bastaba para que Judai dejara de repente de querer a la única chica que le había despertado sentimientos reales de cariño y amor.

Un buen día, todos se habían ido a buscar duelos y se quedo Anzu sola en el dormitorio cuando una niña, de algunos doce o trece años se apareció en el dormitorio buscando a Judai.

"¿Quién eres tú?" preguntaron las chicas mutuamente.

"Yo soy amiga de Judai-sama, Saotome Rei." Contesto la niña dando una pequeña reverencia.

Anzu la vio con una mirada gélida. Consideraba a cualquier chica que se acercara o siquiera preguntara por Judai como una rival, por mas desinteresada o joven que estuviera la chica. La niña que estaba parada frente a ella era bonita, y algo en su forma de ser hacía que Anzu desconfiara. Ya tenía suficiente con tener que apartar a Asuka de Judai, y la niña parada frente a ella era claramente otra a vencer.

"Y yo soy Mazaki Anzu, también amiga de él." Le contesto Anzu, su voz algo medida.

La niña la vio de arriba abajo, como midiendo su importancia, y algo sorprendida exclamo, "¿Que hace Judai-sama con una 'amiga' tan vieja?" No pretendía que Anzu contestara, pero Anzu contesto.

"¿Vieja?" Las palabras de la niña la hicieron reaccionar. "Solo tengo veintiséis años, y también soy una participante del torneo GX." Respondió fríamente Anzu.

"¿En serio?" Rei estaba incrédula. Anzu no denotaba mucha seguridad en sus habilidades como duelista.

"Muy en serio, ¿pero de que se trata este interrogatorio?"

"De nada, solo que se me hizo raro encontrar a una mujer extraña sentada tan cómodamente en la cama de Judai-sama."

Anzu estaba sentada en la cama que compartían Asuka y Judai, porque aunque no se vieran tanto durante el día, de noche seguían compartiendo la cama, y Anzu, como los gatos, desesperadamente trataba de impregnar su esencia en esa cama y borrar la de la chica rubia.

" ¿Quieres duelo?" Rei pregunto repentinamente.

Anzu se tenso. Los celos hacen a las personas hacer cosas increíbles. Anzu nunca había sido muy hábil con las cartas, pero al ver que Judai vivía y moría por el duelo y que Asuka era toda una chica prodigio, decidió que la forma más fácil de llegar al corazón de su amado era usando el camino de lo que a él más le gustaba, los duelos.

"Lo sabía. No pareces ser alguien que se dedique a los juegos, pero…" Rei no acabo la oración, solo encogió los hombros y se hecho en la cama como si eso fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. Se adueño por completo de la cama. Había perdido interés en Anzu.

"¿Oye, que haces? No te puedes tirar en la cama así como así, ¡sin pedir ningún tipo de permiso!" exclamo Anzu.

Ya era suficiente con aguantar que Judai y Asuka compartieran la cama, y no iba a permitir que llegara otra a tratar de usurpar el lugar que por ley le pertenecía.

"Esta es la cama de Judai-sama y me puedo acostar aquí para esperarlo. De aquí puedo olerlo." Le dijo Rei pícaramente. Anzu frunció el ceño a las palabras tan coquetas de Rei.

"¿Como sabes que esta es la cama de Judai?" Le pregunto medidamente.

" ¿'Judai'? ¿No usas ningún honorifico con él? ¿Hace cuanto que lo conoces?"

"De toda una eternidad." Anzu mordió el anzuelo antes de darse cuenta.

"Amiga, vez demasiadas telenovelas. Deja de ver tantas que te hacen que pierdas neuronas. ¿Por qué no te dedicas más bien al juego, para que así cuando alguien te rete, no te pongas tan tiesa como estatua de mármol." Las palabras de Rei le calaron, pero lo que más la desconcertaba era los celos tan enfermizos que le producía tan joven chiquilla. Anzu siempre fue noble, pero por alguna razón, el haber encontrado al hombre con el que siempre soño la había hecho despertar los sentimientos más obscuros de su alma. Toda mujer era un obstáculo, y lentamente el mundo se iba convirtiendo en su enemigo también.

"Solo contéstame lo que te pregunte. ¿Cómo sabes que esa es la cama de Judai?"

"Porque alguna vez estuve aquí, ¿pero de que se trata todo esto? Parece que estuvieras celosa." Rei había dado en el blanco y dejo a Anzu sin habla.

"No son celos, es simple cortesía."

"Soy amiga de Judai-sama, me puedo acostar en su cama si quiero. No se molestara."

" ¿Y que de su novia?" Anzu casi escupió la palabra 'novia'.

"¿Asuka-sempai? Yo no soy rival para ella, Judai le pertenece a ella completamente. No hay lugar para mi…." Rei hizo una pausa, y miro a Anzu fijamente a los ojos, "…o para nadie."

Rei no tenía ganas de seguir discutiendo con Anzu, así que se paró de la cama y se preparaba para marcharse cuando llegaron Asuka y Judai.

" ¡Judai-sama!" la niña brinco sobre Judai, abrazándolo fuerte. Asuka sonreía al ver tan cómica escena. Anzu estaba que echaba chispas. _¿No se supone que lo ama? _Pensaba iracundamente Anzu, al ver a Asuka tan quitada de pena mientras Rei sofocaba a Judai en un abrazo de oso. _"Si realmente lo amara, ya habría le quitado a esa niñita de encima. ¿Cómo puede ser que Judai no se de cuenta de lo poco que lo quiere esa."_

"Rei, creo que Judai necesita respirar." Asuka por fin intervino.

La niña se descolgó de Judai y saludo a Asuka. "Hola Asuka-sempai."

"Hola, ¿cómo has estado, Rei?"

"Yo muy bien."

" ¿Vienes por el torneo GX?" pregunto Judai.

"¡Claro y también por algo mas!" exclamo la niña, " ¿Y qué creen? Me acabo de encontrar con Ryo-sama, pero me ignoro cuando le pedí un duelo." Acabo algo apagada.

Ahí frente a ella estaban 2 chicas que aparentemente eran muy buenas duelistas, en cambio ella era una duelista débil. Cada duelo en el participaba era una agonía y tenía los nervios de punta. Jonouchi y Hiroto le habían preguntado cómo era que siendo tan débil todavía siguiera con vida en un torneo lleno de estrellas. No había podido responder, porque ni ella misma lo sabía, aunque se imaginaba que tenía mucho o todo que ver con su fuerza de voluntad y el gran amor que sentía por cierto chico. Claro que eso ultimo no se lo podía decir a ellos.

"Creo que fue lo mejor. Si sabes lo que le paso a Sho, ¿no?" Dijo Asuka.

Anzu se sentía algo fuera de lugar, los chicos platicaban como conocidos de mucho tiempo, de cosas y anécdotas de las que Anzu nunca fue participe, y se habían olvidado completamente de ella.

La niña bajo la mirada, "Si… ¿cómo pude estar enamorada de alguien así?" se preguntaba Rei.

"Ryo no es asi, y tú lo sabes también." Le dijo Asuka. La forma en que dijo eso hizo que Anzu diera un brinco porque pensó haber encontrado la pieza errante de la aparente solida relación compartida por Asuka y Judai.

"Asuka-sempai, siempre ha sido mi rival."

Asuka sonrió, "Eso parece, ¿eh? Pero no podemos dejar de apoyar a Ryo de cualquier forma posible."

"Ryo-sama fue mi inspiración para convertirme en duelista." Recordaba Rei.

"Y mi gran apoyo cuando Fubuki estuvo desaparecido."

El clima se había tornado un poco tenso en la habitación, pero Rei rompió esa tensión.

" ¡Ah! Pero Judai-sama, si gano el torneo GX me podre ¡quedar en la Academia! Así estaré mas cerca de usted y podre ¡hacerle competencia a Asuka-sempai! "

Judai nunca había sido muy bueno con sentimientos complicados, y para Rei y Asuka, el tema Ryo era un tema complicado, así que se había mantenido al margen, hasta que Rei lo volvió a involucrar en la conversación.

"De que hablan?" Pregunto el chico, al notar que la tensión había pasado, pero nadie le respondió, Asuka a su vez le preguntaba a Rei en que le iba hacer competencia.

" ¡En todo! ¡En ser la mejor duelista de Duel Academy le robarle el amor de Judai-sama!" exclamo la niña.

Asuka seguía sonriendo, "Ah, eso no es problema mío. Eso es problema de Judai, yo no tengo nada que ver con sus sentimientos. Por lo otro, después de que me gradué, podrás ser la mejor duelista de la Academia."

"Asuka-sempai…." Empezo a decir Rei, "No me de ese tipo de oportunidades."

Asuka sabía que aunque Rei fuera una niña de doce años, sus sentimientos hacia a Judai eran reales, pero también sabía que Rei respetaba a Judai sobre todas las cosas.

"No es que te este dando ninguna ventaja, pero si Judai decide que te prefiere a ti, ¿yo que puedo hacer?"

"Asuka-sempai, por eso la admiro, y solo por eso no peleo en serio por el amor de Judai-sama, porque sé que usted es la única persona para el."

Judai no era la persona más romántica del mundo, pero sintió el impulso de dejar saber su opinión sobre el tema.

"Hmmm, me gusta estar con Asuka. Nos divertimos, y entiende muy bien los duelos. Creo que quiero estar juntos por mucho tiempo." Comento.

Para Rei, esa palabras no se le hicieron del todo sorpresivas, y aunque tuviera un amor adolecente hacia Judai, aceptaba que probablemente Asuka sería la única persona a la que Judai amaría.

En cambio a Anzu esas palabras le calaron en el alma. Ahí estaba al amor que estuvo esperado por 3,000 años diciendo que era muy probable que no dejaría a la rubia.

Decidió que era tiempo de recordarles que estaba ahí también.

"Quiero saber más de su relación con Marufuji Ryo-san."

Todos voltearon a verla como si la estuviesen viendo por primera vez.

"Nunca le he podido ganar a Kaiser Ryo." Judai exclamo. No era necesariamente lo que Anzu quería saber, pero le daba gusto que Judai la reconociera.


	11. Chapter 10

Ryo había sido el primer amor de Asuka. Cuando necesito del apoyo de alguien, Ryo fue el que se lo proporciono. Su relación nunca fue formalmente una de pareja romántica, pero los sentimientos estaban ahí, y si no fuese sido por la repentina llegada de Judai, Asuka podía casi asegurar que Ryo iba ser el gran amor de su vida.

Los dos chicos eran tan diferentes como el día y la noche, y mientras en Ryo Asuka encontró estabilidad y conforte, con Judai había sido alegría y despreocupación. Pero los dos son, y serán siempre una parte importante de su vida, y eso era algo que Anzu quería explotar. Quería usar los sentimientos que Asuka todavía le tenía a Ryo para meter cizaña.

¿Cómo fue tu relación con Marufuji Ryo-san?"

A Asuka no le caía muy bien Anzu, pero tampoco sabía por qué se le hacía tan antipática, así que trataba de ser cortes con ella.

"Quise mucho a Ryo. Cuando mi hermano desapareció, Ryo se convirtió en una especie de hermano sustituto."

"¿Lo quisiste?"  
Asuka notaba que con el tema de Ryo, Anzu era muy persistente, y aunque no quisiera darle mucha información, cualquier plática sobre Ryo iba a acabar igual. El había sido una parte muy importante de su vida como para trivializar su relación por culpa de la curiosidad insaciable de Anzu.

"Si, lo quise mucho. Lo quiero aun."

Anzu solo oyó una parte de eso. _"Lo quiere todavía. Entonces tendré que ayudarla a encontrarse con el."_

"Mi hermano había desaparecido en circumstancias extrañas y Ryo era su intimo amigo, así que cuando llegue a esta escuela, y mi hermano había desaparecido, Ryo se convirtió en mi apoyo."

"Se nota que lo sigues queriendo mucho." Le dijo sinceramente Anzu. En ocasiones, sus celos desmedidos se apagaban lo suficiente como para que su verdadera personalidad noble saliera a la luz.

Asuka bajo un poco sus defensas. Eso pasaba cuando hablaba de Ryo.

No se dio cuenta cuando Ryo paso de ser 'el amigo de mi hermano' a 'el chico con el que me gusta compartir todo mi tiempo libre', pero nunca sintió la presión del amor. Todo se dio naturalmente. Poco a poco empezó a notar que no le gustaba estar con el por compañía, pero porque le gustaba _su _compañía, y sus amigas empezaron a bromear sobre eso.

" ¿Asuka, a ti te gusta Ryo-san, ¿no?"

" ¿Qué? No, no es nada asi. Ryo es el mejor amigo de mi hermano, y ha sido mi gran apoyo en estos tiempos difíciles."

Junko y Momoe solo sonrieron. Asuka estaba obviamente interesada en Ryo, pero aun no se había dado cuenta, o no se quería dar cuenta de ello. "Asuka, no pasa nada con admitir que te gusta Ryo. Hay muchas que están completamente enamoradas de el, pero el ni las pela."

"Junko y Momoe, no es asi. Ryo, es…" Pero se le hacia difícil de explicar lo que sentía por el chico.

"Ryo es tu primer amor. Asuka es obvio que te gusta, y casi te puedo asegurar que tu también le gustas a Ryo-san." Le dijo Junko.

Una cosa era que sus amigas dijeran que a ella le gustaba Ryo, y otra muy diferente era que dijeran que el estaba interesado en ella. No lo podía creer. Ryo jamás le había dado ningún indicio de nada, pero Junko y Momoe juraban que era así.

Pero su relación con Ryo fue casi una copia de su relación con Judai. Nunca hubo grandes muestras de cariño, nunca hubo intimidad física, no había necesidad para ello. Con su compañía bastaba y sobraba. Se juntaban a platicar, ella le pedía consejos sobre como ser mejor duelista, y era obvio el gran cariño que los unía, todos sabían que eran una pareja, no solo amigos, pero pareja romántica, hasta que llego Judai.

"¿Viste el duelo de ese chico con el profesor Chronos?" Asuka venia muy emocionada.

"Claro que lo vi. Ese chico tiene un gran potencial. Me gustaría batirme a duelo con el algún día."Le respondió Ryo a su novia.

"Yo también." Asuka sonreía, sus ojos brillaban al imaginarse el duelo con el nuevo chico. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan emocionada por un duelo.

"Veo que ese chico te impresiono mucho, Asuka."

"Es cierto. ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que un chico de primer año le iba ganar en duelo a el Profesor Chornos?"

"Nadie, aunque creo que talvez el director lo sabia y por eso lo hizo" Comento Ryo.

"Puede que tengas razón. Desde que llegaste a la academia, tu has sido el numero uno, y talvez el director pensó encontrar a tu sucesor."

Ryo sonrió levemente, "Antes de graduarme me gustaría batirme a duelo con ese chico. Es lo que mas deseo en este momento." Los ojos de Ryo también brillaban con el fuego del duelo.

Esa noche seria la noche que cambiaria esta historia. El profesor Chornos estaba humillado de que un chico de primer año le hubiera ganado, y mas en enfrente de todo el colegio y quería echarlo de la academia, así que ideo un plan para que se metiera a un lugar prohibido.

"Ryo, ¿Qué crees?" Asuka estaba muy emocionada.

"¿Qué paso, Asuka?"

"¡Tuve un duelo con Judai!"

"¿Cómo?" En realidad no se esperaba esa noticia.

"Fue todo un mal entendido, pero al final lo que importa aquí es que por fin me pude batir en duelo con el."

"¿Y como te fue?"

"Perdí."

"Es un partido fuerte, ¿eh?"

"Lo es. Fue un duelo muy cerrado, pero al final el fue el mejor."

Pronto Asuka empezó a pasar mas tiempo con el nuevo chico, y el empezó a notar que Asuka y Judai se complementaban el uno y el otro.

Ryo no fue el único en notar lo bien compenetrados que estaban Asuka y Judai. Junko y Momoe también se daban cuenta de la creciente relación entre los dos chicos.

"¿Asuka, que pasa entre Judai y tu?"

"No pasa nada que ustedes dos chismosas no sepan."

"¿No? ¿Segura?"

"Segura. ¿Que les pasa? Primero era ' ¿Como van las cosas con Ryo-san?' ¿Ya se besaron?' Y ahora me están preguntando por Judai. ¿En que tipo de luz me tienen? ¿Creen me la paso de hombre en hombre?" Asuka estaba enfadada con sus amigas por varias razones. Una de ellas siendo que Asuka no era necesariamente como las otras chicas de su edad, y sus amigas lo sabían perfectamente, y la otra que estuvieran trivializando sus sentimientos.

"Disculpa Asuka. Tienes razón. Pero es solo que no te habíamos visto tan entusiasmada con un chico desde Ryo-san."

"¿Saben por que me interese en Ryo y por que me hice tan amiga de Judai? Porque ellos han sido los únicos hombres que me han tratado como persona. Todos los demás siempre han querido algo más de mí. Nadie me hubiera tenido la paciencia que me ha tenido Ryo, en cambio, me ha apoyado y me ha dado mi lugar siempre. Judai también, será por que no es la persona mas inteligente en cuanto a relaciones humanas, pero el también siempre me ha respetado."

"En eso tienes razón, Judai es un imbécil." Respondieron sus amigas.

"Eso no fue lo que quise decir."

Asuka pasaba más tiempo con el nuevo chico que con su novio, y empezaba a darse cuenta de algunas cosas que la alteraban un poco. Se sentía traicionera por sus crecientes sentimientos hacia cierto chico, y también confundida por esos mismos sentimientos.

"_Ryo, ¿podemos hablar?" Asuka se acerco al chico, con algo de cautela. Lo había estado pensando mucho, y decidió que no había caso en seguir dándole vueltas._

"_¿Qué sucede Asuka?"_

"_Ryo, lo menos que quiero en esta vida es causarte estragos. Siempre has sido incondicional y paciente conmigo, pero…."_

_Ryo la detuvo. Sonreía. "Creo saber lo que me vas a decir."_

_Asuka solo lo miraba._

"_Me he dado cuenta de algunas cosas, y he caído en cuenta de otras. Tenemos una bonita relación, y siempre seré tu amigo, pero creo que ya corrió su curso. Judai y tú encajan muy bien. Creo que para ti, Judai es la mejor persona. "_

"_Gracias." Asuka sentía como que se había quitado un peso de encima. Quiso mucho a Ryo, y aun lo quería, pero ese sentimiento de enamoramiento había acabado. Ahora debía enfrentarse a un sentimiento aun mas extraño para ella._

"_Ahora los dos nos estaremos enfrentando al mundo."_

Asuka regreso al presente.

"Ryo me impulso a unirme a Judai, dijo que nos complementábamos el uno y el otro." Eso no había sido lo que Anzu quería oír. Al final de cuentas, todo lo que había hecho Asuka era confirmar la unión entre ella y Judai.

Judai y Rei llegaron juntos. Los dos se habían ido a buscar duelos toda la mañana. Judai inmediatamente se fue a sentar junto a Asuka.

"¿Cansado?" Le pregunto Asuka.

"Algo. Tuve un duelo bastante interesante."

"Hmm. ¿Y a ti como te fue, Rei?"

"Sigo aquí." Guiño el ojo y sonrió.

Judai se habia acostado en la cama cuando de repente se sento y seriamente dijo "Tengo hambre."


	12. Chapter 11

Gracias por los reviews. Tengo varios capítulos listos, pero no los había subido porque no tenía iniciativa, así que gracias por los reviews, y prometo que terminare la historia, aunque me tome algunos días.

P.D También no había subido más capítulos porque no podía entrar en mi pagina.

"Estoy cansado." Se quejaba Jounouchi. "Creo que ya estoy muy viejo para esto."

Yugi sonreía. "No digas eso Jounouchi. Solo tenemos 26 años."

"No creo que sea la edad, creo que lo que pasa es que ustedes dos están acongojados por el mal de amores." Dijo Hiroto.

La sonrisa de Yugi vaciló. Honda le había recordado el desaire de Anzu. Jounouchi solo frunció el ceño.

"Perdón, no quise decir eso." Se disculpo Hiroto. Sabía que había dado en el clavo, y que sus dos mejores amigos tenían el corazón roto por culpa de las mujeres.

"No, tienes razón, Hiroto." Dijo Yugi. "Yo quise venir a ver si los juegos me distraían un poco, pero la única razón por la que me he mantenido todavía en los juegos ha sido por mi buena suerte. Mi cabeza y mi corazón no están involucrados en el juego."

"La mía tampoco."

"Pero al parecer a Anzu le cayo muy bien este viaje." Ryo dijo en voz suave.

"Sorpresivamente si. ¿De cuando acá Anzu es duelista? Y lo esta haciendo muy bien."

"Puede ser que sea que encontró a su príncipe azul." Anzu no lo sabia, pero Mai alguna vez le había comentado a Jounouchi sobre ese 'amor' de milenios de Anzu.

Todos los chicos voltearon a ver a Jounouchi sorprendidos.

"¿Qué?"

"Explica." Demando Hiroto.

"Mai me dijo alguna vez que Anzu decía que su amor la estaba esperando en algún lugar. ¿No se fijaron lo rara que ha estado desde que llegamos a la academia?"

"¿Quien será?" Pregunto Ryo a nadie en particular.

"Me imagino que es ese profesor del dormitorio azul. ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba? ¿Croqueta? ¿Cro-magnon?"

"¿No querrás decir Daitokuji-sensei?" Interpuso Ryo. "El Profesor Chronos es algo mayor para Anzu-san."

"Daito-Ah si, creo que tienes razon, Bakura, ese Dai-algo-sensei es mejor partido que aquel otro viejo." Dijo Hiroto.

Daitokuji-sensei y Anzu estornudaron al mismo tiempo.

" ¿Estan bien?" Preguntaba Judai. En ese momento el maestro encargado de los dormitorios Osiris había entrado al cuarto que compartían los chicos para preguntarles algo.

"Si, parece ser que alguien esta hablando de nosotros." Dijo sonriendo el profesor.

"¿Qué se le ofrece, Sensei?" Asuka pregunto.

"Solo venia a ver ¿cómo les está yendo?

"Bien." Corearon los chicos.

"Qué bueno. ¿Y como se la están pasando en nuestro humilde dormitorio?" Le pregunto Daitokuji-sensei a Anzu.

"Yo muy bien, y le puedo asegurar que mis compañeros también."

"Que bien." Con eso Daitokuji-sensei salio del cuarto y se fue.

"Oye, Asuka, tengo hambre. ¿Vamos a ver que cocino Tome-san?"

"Yo también tengo hambre. Te estaba esperando para ir a comer." Contesto Asuka.

Anzu veía tan tierna escena y se moría de los celos. Quería ser parte de ese grupo de amigos, ser parte importante de la vida de Judai, pero parecía que no importara lo que hiciera, Judai siempre se olvidaba que ella existía. Apenas se iba a invitar, cuando llego su grupo de amigos.

"Tengo hambre." Llego diciendo Jounouchi a nadie en particular.

"Que coincidencia, nosotros íbamos a ir a comer también." Le dijo a Judai.

"Ah, entonces ¡llegamos justo a tiempo!"

Judai, Asuka y Rei iban adelante, charlando sobre sus barajas mientras los adultos iban detrás también charlando y demás, pero el ambiente en el grupo de adultos era tenso. Yugi trataba de evitar a Anzu, Honda y Jounouchi buscaban cualquier indicio que les dijera quien era el príncipe azul de su amiga, pero Ryo era el único que se dio cuenta a quien seguían los ojos de Anzu. Solo suspiro. A Ryo le hubiera gustado no haber descubierto quien era en realidad el amor de Anzu.

Este capítulo como que no me gusto mucho, pero bueno, que se le puede hacer?

Gracias por su apoyo.


	13. Chapter 12

Saiou veía el futuro, Mizuchi veía el pasado.

Un buen día, Mizuchi se encontro casualmente con Anzu y vio todo su pasado.

Aunque tambien podía ver el futuro, y sabía que Anzu no tenía lugar en la vida de Judai, sintio pena por ella y decidio ayudarla.

"Amiga, veo que tienes una pena de amor." Una extraña mujer le comento. Anzu se puso alerta. No sabía cómo había durado tanto en un torneo en el que competían duelistas mucho más capacitados que ella, y cualquier encuentro la ponía nerviosa.

"No te asustes, no soy una rival de duelo."

" ¿Qui….quien eres?" Pregunto Anzu.

"Saiou Mizuchi." Contesto la extraña mujer. "Como dije, veo que tienes una pena grande, yo te puedo ayudar."

Anzu imediatamente se puso alerta. ¿Sería que Saiou Mizuchi era una bruja o hechicera?

" ¿Cómo?"

"No es como estas pensando. No puedo, ni quiero forzar a nadie a hacer cosas que no quieran, pero si se que ese joven tiene sus memorias selladas. Yo puedo revivir esas memorias y así sabrás si el amor que alguna vez tuvo por aquella esclava es más poderoso que el amor que ahora siente por Tenjoin Asuka."

" ¡Claro que sí! ¡Ese amor juro volverse a encontrar!" contesto Anzu.

Mizuchi se reservo su opinión porque quería ver de primera mano si una promesa así tenía relevancia 3,000 años después.

"Yo solo reviviré sus memorias, lo que pase después solo se le puede llamar destino." Le dijo Mizuchi crípticamente.

" ¡Claro que es el destino!"

" Te puedo decir que no perderás contra nadie y llegaras hasta las finales de este torneo. Ahí abriré las memorias dormidas de ese joven." Con esas últimas palabras Mizuchi desapareció así como llego.

Con esas palabras de aliento, Anzu fue a buscar a un oponente. Estaba segura de que al final una promesa hecha muchos milenios atrás tendría más relevancia que un amor de adolecente nacido en el tiempo moderno.


	14. Chapter 13

Había días en los que pareciera que Asuka y Judai se turnaban para ir a buscar duelos. Este día en particular Judai tenia la tarde libre de duelos. Rei y Asuka no estaban, y los chicos todos estaban viendo duelos por la academia.

Aunque Mizuchi le había dicho que no iba a ser descalificada del torneo, y llegaría hasta la final, Anzu se quedo ese día en el dormitorio. Tenía ganas de descansar, la presión que sentía en cada duelo la cansaba demasiado, a pesar de las palabras de la extraña chica. Estaba dormitando cuando llego Judai al dormitorio.

"Hola, Anzu-san." Saludo.

Anzu casi brinca de la cama. "Hola Judai, como te fue en la escuela."

Judai sonrió una sonrisa boba, "¿Eh? Lo mismo de siempre. La escuela no es lo mió."

Anzu le contesto la sonrisa. "¿En serio?"

"Si, Asuka dice que soy un imbécil." Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "Dice que todavía me falta mucho para ser un ser humano completo."

A Anzu eso la hizo enojar. ¿Cómo podía Asuka decir eso de su supuesto amor?

"No seguirá enamorada de Ryo-san?"

La sonrisa de Judai no vacilo. "Puede que si." Lo dijo sin pensarlo. Si Anzu quería que Judai tomara el anzuelo, no lo hizo. Ni por un momento dudo de los sentimientos de Asuka. El sabía muy bien que Ryo era alguien muy importante para Asuka, y que de 'persona completa' Ryo lo era mucho más de lo que Judai algún día lo iba ser. Si, Asuka le había enseñado a pensar en algo mas que el duelo, pero aun así, había muchas cosas que todavía no entendía.

"Pero Asuka tiene mucha razón. En cosas serias, Ryo es mejor que yo. Yo no le podría dar un buen consejo, pero nos llevamos bien, y no nos presionamos."

"No—" Anzu quería decirle que Asuka estaba mal, que no lo quería lo suficiente si le decía eso, pero sabia que no podía hacerlo, por dos razones. Una de ellas era que no lo conocía lo suficiente, y dos que el no estaba buscando razones. El sabía muy bien que Asuka tenía razón, y Anzu no le podía decir lo contrario solo por el amor ciego que le tenía.

"¿Por qué dices que sea posible que siga enamorada de Ryo-san?"

"No lo se. Solo lo dije por decirlo."

"Judai, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?"

"¿Si?"

"Como es que te enamoraste de Asuka?"

"¿Eh? No se. Antes de Asuka no había nadie, ni nada. El día que llegue a la academia lo único que quería era quedarme aquí para poder tener duelos con los mejores. Un día, como a la semana de estar aquí, alguien me jugo una broma y así conocí a Asuka. Nunca había conocido a una chica que fuera tan buena duelista. Me quede con ganas de volver a batirme en duelo con ella. Hasta la fecha, no nos hemos vuelto a batir en duelo, y espero ese día con ansias locas."

Los ojos de Judai brillaban con un brillo que Anzu no podía descifrar cuando hablaba de Asuka, y tenia que admitir que no había lugar para ella en la vida de Judai, aunque eso convenientemente decidió ignorar.

"¿La quieres mucho?"

"¿Si?" Contesto Judai algo desconcertado. No le gustaba responder sobre sus sentimientos hacia Asuka. Eran sus sentimientos y de el solo, y no era de los que le gustara hacerlos públicos.

"¿Si? No pareces muy seguro de ello."

"No me gusta hablar de eso. Eso es algo entre Asuka y yo solamente." La corto tajantemente.

Sus sentimientos hacia Asuka eran profundos, muy profundos, pero no creía tener la necesidad de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Se acordaba de la primera vez que la vio. Llego a la escuela tarde, y por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron. Aunque luego se le olvido hasta que no se batieron en duelo. Después de eso, se habían convertido en muy buenos amigos. Y no sabia cuando Asuka se convirtió en su incondicional, pero un buen día se dio cuenta de que Asuka le hacia falta.

Le gustaba pasar tiempo con Asuka, ella era como otra en el grupo. Se codeaba con los chicos sin siquiera parpadear, y se entendía con Judai como cualquier otro chico, eso fue lo primero que atrajo a Judai de Asuka. Nunca había sido muy bueno para convivir con niñas, pero para su desgracia, todas las mujeres que Judai había conocido previamente eran estereotípicamente femeninas, y Judai no sabía cómo responder a eso. Había habido varias enamoradas, pero él nunca les hizo caso. Si no le hablaban del juego y los duelos, a Judai no le importaba lo que dijeran.

Pero con Asuka todo era diferente. Sera tal vez porque Asuka no era una chica convencional, pero Judai no se sintió intimidado por ella jamás. Nunca pensó en Asuka como una mujer, para Judai, Asuka era Asuka, y eso era lo importante.

"Asuka nunca me ha presionado." Fue todo lo que dijo.

"_Judai-sama, Judai-sama, estoy enamorada de usted, por favor salga conmigo."_

" _¿Eh? No entiendo lo que quieres de mi."_

"_Judai-sama, si dejara sus juegos por un momento, se daría cuenta que hay mas en el mundo que esa baraja que trae en las manos."_ _Judai no entendía porque la chica parada en frente de _

_el lloraba, pero tampoco le importaba demasiado. "No todo en esta vida es solo el juego."_

"_Si salgo contigo, ¿Qué quieres que yo haga contigo?" Le pregunto Judai algo ingenuamente, pero a la vez muy serio también. En realidad quería entender lo que significaba "salir" con alguien. _

"_¿Qué? Pues si va a ser mi novio claro que quiero que salgamos, que nos agarremos de manos, darnos besos y abrazos, y lo que vaya sucediendo a su paso."_

_Judai seguía sin entender. El no quería nada de eso. No le llamaba la atención en lo mas mínimo estar tan íntimamente cerca de alguien, y no entendía esa sed por intimidad que sus compañeros de clase mostraban por el sexo opuesto._

"_Pero yo no quiero nada de eso." Le dijo honestamente a la chica que seguía llorando. Al decirle eso, los ojos de la chica se abrieron con sorpresa. _

"_Pues quédese con sus cartas, que ellas si apreciaran que usted no quiera nada con ellas."_

"_Gracias." No entendió lo que la chica en verdad le quiso decir._

Después de esa chica había habido varias más, pero la reacción de Judai siempre fue la misma, hasta que conoció a Asuka y se dio cuenta de que la empezó a ver como alguien más especial que sus demás amigos.

_"Judai…" Asuka parecía nerviosa "¿qué quiero decir? Solo ha habido dos personas en las que me he interesado, y pensándolo bien, son similares en ciertos aspectos…Ryo….y…el chico más interesante que haya conocido jamás."_

_Por un momento Judai se preocupo. Parecía como las otras veces. Las chicas que se le habían declarado antes siempre decían cosas así, y esto era una declaración. Esperaba que Asuka le pidiera lo mismo que las otras chicas, y a diferencia de las otras chicas que le importaban un bledo, Asuka era su amiga, y la tenía en otra luz. No quería decepcionarse de su única amiga, que le pidiera algo que él no le podía dar. Se puso tenso, esperando la estocada final._

" _¿Judai, te sientes bien? Te quedaste muy quieto."_

" _¿Si? ¿O no? Estoy algo confundido, si te soy sincero."_

"_¿Confundido? No hay nada de lo que tengas que estar confundido, Judai. Dije lo que siento, eso es todo." Asuka sonreía. "Nos llevamos bien, y eso es lo más importante."_

_Al oír las palabras de Asuka, Judai se relajo. Ella tenía razón, se llevaban bien, y se entendían el uno al otro también. _

"¿Judai?"

"¡¿Judai?!"

"¿Eh?"

"Te quedaste muy serio." Anzu lo saco de sus memorias.

"Asuka es mi mejor amiga. Sho, Kenzan, Hayato, Misawa, Manjyome, y hasta Fubuki son buenos amigos, pero Asuka es diferente."

"Si, es una chica." Dijo Anzu sarcásticamente.

Judai rió. "No es eso. Asuka es una mas del grupo, es como un mas de los chicos, cuando se enoja es para dar miedo."

"¿Una mas de los chicos? Es tu novia, ¿o no?"

"¿Por qué todos preguntan lo mismo? Es por eso que no me gusta que me pregunten. Ni yo mismo lo entiendo, solo se que es lo que siento, las razones sobran."

" ¡No, jamás!" De afuera se oía una voz gritar.

"¡Pero Asuka, mira!"

Asuka entro al cuarto algo enfadada, detrás de ella su hermano mayor la siguió.

"¡Ah, cuñado!" Lo saludo Fubuki.

"Hola, Fubuki, ¿Qué te trae por acá?"

"Nada, no viene por nada. Judai, por favor, por lo que mas quieras, no le des alas."

"Si lo que mas quiere es a ti, hermanita, así que no se por que no quieres que vea esto."

"Por que no me voy a casar." Contesto Asuka tajantemente a su hermano mayor.

" ¿Casar? ¿De que habla Fubuki?" Judai le pregunto a Asuka. Asuka enrojeció, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Fubuki saco un recorte de Asuka vistiendo un vestido blanco.

"Antes de que alguien diga nada, yo no tengo un vestido así, y jamás he usado un vestido así."

Judai veía intensamente la foto, como queriendo descifrarla. "Como que no me imagino a Asuka así." Dijo.

"¡¿Qué?!" Exclamo Fubuki. "Judai, cuando se casen, Asuka va a usar un vestido, ¿lo sabes?"

"Fubuki…." La vez de Asuka era amenazante.

"¿Se van a casar?" Con toda la conmoción, Anzu no había podido decir nada, pero estaba confundida por las historias dispares.

"No." Judai y Asuka le respondieron. Anzu sintió como le regresaba el alma al cuerpo.

"Pero…pero…" balbuceaba Fubuki.

"Me casare cuando me case. No sé cuándo será eso, así que deja de hacer tonterías."

"Pero, ¡ya quiero ser tío!" Exclamo Fubuki.

¡FUBUKI!

En ese momento Anzu supo por que Judai le había dicho que Asuka era para dar miedo cuando se enojaba. A Fubuki no le quedarían ganas de volverse a meter en la vida sentimental de su hermana menor, claro, solo si Fubuki no fuera un masoquista.

**Si soy sincera, se me hace difícil escribir romances. Tambien, a estos dos personajes en particular se me hace difícil imaginármelos en situaciones muy romanticas y/o sexuales, ¿será porque los personajes nunca dieron indicios de eso? Por ejemplo, Manjyome estaba enamorado de Asuka, lo vimos sonrojado y fantaseando algunas veces, también vimos a los otros chicos sonrojados alguna vez, pero no recuerdo haber nunca visto a Judai o Asuka muy preocupados por el sexo opuesto. **

**Bueno, me perdonaran la falta de romanticismo, quizás, pero es lo mas que puedo hacer con estos personajes en particular.**

**Gracias por seguir leyendo.**


	15. Chapter 14

Pronto la pequeña broma de Fubuki se había esparcido por toda la escuela.

" ¡Asuka! ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho que te vas a casar?" Le reclamaron sus amigas.

"Porque no me voy a casar. ¿En que cabeza cabe que me vaya a casar a mi edad? Solo tengo 16 años. Ni Judai ni yo hemos hecho nada con nuestras vidas."

"¿Así que no se van a casar todavía?"

"¿Todavía?" Contesto Asuka, algo confundida.

"Ay Asuka, no te hagas. Judai y tu van a estar juntos por siempre."

Y aunque Judai y la misma Asuka le habían asegurado que no se casarían, los rumores, murmureos y demás la molestaban. No quería siquiera imaginárselos casados, pero en ese momento cayo en cuenta de algo.

Anzu siempre había soñado con casarse, formar una familia, y ser mamá más que nada, pero sabía que con Judai eso no iba a ser posible. En primeras porque el apenas tenía 16 años, y era menor de edad, y en segunda porque Judai era poco romántico.

"_¿Por qué no se casaran?" Después de que Asuka le diera un coscorrón a su hermano mayor y el saliera corriendo del lugar, Anzu le pregunto, porque esa negación la molestaba._

"_Aparte de solo tener 16 años, Judai y yo queremos conocer el mundo. El ira a competir a la Pro League, y yo me iré a EEUU a hacer investigaciones sobre Duel Monsters. Ni el ni yo queremos quedarnos en un mismo lugar. Tal vez, un dia, muy en el futuro, lo discutiremos, pero por el momento, nuestras vidas tomaran rumbos diferentes. "_

Al oír esas palabras, Anzu había sentido celos de Asuka, pero por razones diferentes. Asuka era una chica ferozmente independiente, y poco romántica también, Judai no se tenía que preocupar demasiado de herir sus sentimientos. Por otro lado, Anzu era de las que esperaban su regalo para el día de los enamorados, para su aniversario, etc., etc., y Judai con trabajos sabia en que día vivía. Ella sabía muy dentro de si que las palabras de Mai eran muy ciertas, pero quería creer que el amor lo podía más que todas las adversidades. Se decía que no le importaría que a Judai se le olvidara su cumpleaños, o el día de su aniversario, que se conformaría con saber que la amaba, pero se estaba engañando. Toda la vida había anhelado por ese amor, y siempre se lo imagino como en los cuentos de hadas, con todo perfecto y su final feliz, pero para su mala suerte, la vida no era así, y su amor anhelado no era un príncipe como en los cuentos de hadas. Era un chico hiperactivo y algo inmaduro de 16 años que quería a otra chica, y esa chica no era Anzu.

Anzu suspiro al pensar en todo eso.

"Que suspiro tan grande, ¿es por un mal de amores?" Honda había llegado antes que los demás al momento preciso que Anzu suspiraba por la imposibilidad de su amor.

"¿De qué hablas? ¡Yo no tengo un mal de amores!"

"Ja. Ja. Mira, Jounouchi ya nos conto todo. Mai le conto a él lo de ese amor de milenios, o algo así. La verdad es que no lo entiendo muy bien. A ver dime, ¿Quién es? Es el sensei de este dormitorio, ¿verdad?" Habia veces que sus amigos de toda la vida parecieran viejas chismoleras, y más cuando descubrían algo tan jugoso como el supuesto amor de Anzu.

"No te lo voy a contar a ti. Ni tu ni Jounouchi entienden nada de amor. Es por eso que los dos están solos. Mai se canso de ser la niñera de Jounouchi, y Shizuka decidió que tenia mas futuro con el heredero de Kaiba Corp. que con un duelista como tú."

Hiroto chiflo, "Si que traes veneno en la lengua, Anzu. Lo de Shizuka paso hace tiempo, y en verdad ya no me afecta, pero no le vayas a mencionar a Jounouchi alel nombre de Mai. No soy muy bueno para esto del amor y dar consejos, pero algo te está pasando, y si sigues así, nadie te va a aguantar. Te estás convirtiendo en un viejo cascarrabias."

Anzu se quedo muy callada. "Disculpa, no quise decir eso."

"Anzu, desde que llagamos a este lugar has estado diciendo cosas que no quieres. Cuidado, o te vas a quedar sola con tu rabia."

Hiroto Honda no era el más sabio en cosas del amor, o de relaciones humanas, la mayoría del tiempo él y Jounouchi se la pasaban siendo estereotípicamente hombres, pero de vez en cuando se quitaba el disfraz de idiota y usaba muy bien su don del habla.

"Estoy celosa." Le confesó Anzu.

"Hmph." Honda hizo un sonido entre risa y enojo. "Háblame a mí de celos. ¿Te acuerdas cuanto me enojaba cuando Otogi se la pasaba rondando a Shizuka? Estaba realmente interesado en Shizuka, pero al fin y al cabo, ella se decidió por Mokuba, y no había nada que hacer." Anzu estaba muy callada. "Así que, apúrate a resolver tus problemas de amores Anzu que ya no tenemos quince años. Estamos muy grandes para estos celos desmedidos." Sabía que Hiroto no estaba hablando de él, solo usaba el verbo "nosotros" para no hacerla sentir tan mal.

Usualmente las personas que le hablaban y daban consejos eran Mai y Yugi, y extrañaba a los dos muchísimo. Mai se había ido en busca de Valon, y Yugi había sido gentilmente rechazado por la undécima vez por el amor de su infancia y las cosas estaban un poco tensas entre ellos, así que Anzu se sentía sola y la plática seria con Honda la hizo sentir un poco mejor.

"Pero no me has dicho, ¿es o no ese sensei?"

Anzu le hecho una gélida mirada, "Eso es algo que no te incumbe."

"Eso quiere decir que estábamos en lo cierto." Honda le dijo sonriendo, a saco su celular para mandarle un texto a Jounouchi.

Anzu no lo desmintió. Prefería que pensaran que su amor era Daitokuji-sensei, y no el chico que les había brindado posada en su dormitorio.


	16. Chapter 15

**Creo que con este capítulo me desvié algo del tema central, pero al momento de estar escribiendo este capítulo se me ocurrió esta escena con Bakura. Me he dado cuenta que hay varios personajes de Yugioh que no me los puedo imaginar en situaciones muy romanticas y/o intimas, por ejemplo, nuestros protagonistas, Marufuji Ryo, Kaiba, El Faraón Atem, y Bakura. Hasta cierto punto, a algunos me los puedo imaginar en situaciones románticas, pero no intimas y sexuales, eh, es algo difícil de explicar.**

**P.D. No se preocupen, que este capitulo sera relevante a la historia mas adelante.**

Los días seguían como siempre, la final de los juegos GX era cada vez más cercana, y Anzu se sentía cada vez más alejada de todos sus compañeros.

Después de su plática cara a cara con Honda, los chicos le hacían burla, pero lo peor fue que su supuesto enamoramiento de Daitokuji-sensei llego a oídos de su verdadero amor. Claro, a Judai eso no lo afecto en nada, algo que le dolió a Anzu.

¿Anzu-san está enamorada de Daitokuji-sensei?" Honda y Jounouchi le habían contado a Judai. "Oh."

La reacción de Judai fue muy típica de él, ni le iba ni le venían los amoríos de Anzu, y además, Judai era malísimo para eso del amor en general.

"¿Es cierto eso, Anzu-san?" Y por supuesto, si Judai lo sabía, se lo iba a contar a Asuka y de ahí se iba a correr la noticia entre todos los amigos.

Anzu no le quería contestar a Asuka. Una cosa era mentirle a sus amigos de toda la vida para que la dejaran en paz, y otra muy diferente era mentirle a la novia de su verdadero amor que también era estudiante del profesor.

"Eh, ¿cómo decirlo? Es complicado y un malentendido. Daitokuji-sensei es un hombre muy atractivo, y….eso se confundió." Le mintió muy convincentemente a Asuka.

"Es cierto, Daitokuji-sensei es atractivo. Es muy popular entre las chicas." Comento Asuka.

Anzu estaba sentada en la cama que compartían Asuka y Judai, y junto a ella estaban Asuka y Rei. Los chicos estaban sentados en una mesa algo alejadas de ellas, batiéndose en duelos de práctica, pero no lo alejados como para que Ryo no alcanzara a oír parte de la conversación.

Honda les había contado muy risueño su "descubrimiento", pero Ryo conocía la verdad, y desde que se dio cuenta de ello, había estado muy incomodo. No sabía si debía confrontar a Anzu sobre eso o si se debería mantener al margen de todo ya que él y Anzu no eran grandes amigos. Se conocían desde su época de escuelantes, pero nada más. No fue hasta mucho después, que la había conocido un poco más y eso era solo porque ella era amiga de sus amigos.

" Bakura ¡Bakura!" Jounouchi estaba tratando de llamar su atención.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?"

"Sucede que te toca a ti."

"Oh, sí, está bien."

"¿Te sientes bien, Bakura?" Le pregunto Yugi, "Te vez mas pálido de lo usual."

"Estoy bien, solo pensaba en algo que me hizo descomponerme un poco."

"Je je, te vi como estabas viendo a las chicas, Bakura." Jounouchi bromeo, "¿O es que chicas bonitas te ponen mal?"

Los ojos de Ryo se abrieron en sorpresa, "¡No! ¡No es nada así! ¡Las mujeres no tienen nada que ver con esto!"

Las chicas voltearon a ver a los chicos, con algo de confusión visible en sus caras," ¿Bakura?" Dijo Anzu.

Ryo se puso las manos en sus enrojecidas mejillas, y sacudía la cabeza. Judai y Yugi se quedaron con sus barajas en la mano, viendo todo el espectáculo.

"¿O es que te gustan los hombres?" Le pregunto Jounouchi con cautela. Todo el cuarto cayó en silencio. Judai seguía con sus cartas en la mano y solo parpadeaba, Yugi quería evitar toda esa situación, las chicas también quisieran no estar ahí, y Honda y Jounouchi tenían mucha curiosidad de lo que les respondería su amigo.

"Si. O no." Por fin respondió un afligido Ryo.

Yugi agacho la cabeza. Judai seguía con los ojos bien abiertos y parpadeando, las chicas decidieron voltearse y seguir con sus cosas, y Honda y Jounouchi se acercaron más a su amigo, "¿Si? ¿O no?"

"Es difícil de explicar, ¿ok?" Esta no era una conversación que Ryo quisiera tener en esos instantes, con todas las miradas fijadas en él, y con los adolecentes presentes. No era tanto porque tenían entre 13 a 16 años, ya que si había alguien que lo pudiera entender mejor eran ellos, pero porque no quería poner a los adolecentes en una situación tan incómoda con personas prácticamente extrañas para ellos.

"Déjenlo en paz. ¿Qué más da si Bakura tiene preferencia por los chicos?" Anzu intercedió por él.

Ryo suspiro, no tenia caso evadir el tema. "Me disculparan por esta situación tan inconforme." Se disculpo primero con los adolecentes.

"Judai, vamos visitar a nuestros amigos a el dormitorio de Ra. Me acaba de mandar un texto Fubuki. Dice que Sho sigue deprimido por lo que paso con Ryo y que Kenzan está a punto de estrangularlo."

" ¿Eh?" Judai estaba algo confundido por como habían pasado las cosas, "Esta bien. Tengo tiempo que no veo a Sho, Kenzan y Misawa. Ah y de paso vamos al dormitorio Obelisk a saludar a Manjyome y a Fubuki."

Los tres adolecentes se fueron para dejar que los adultos discutieran sin preocupaciones.

"Honestamente sí, tengo preferencia por los hombres, pero hasta ahí. No piensen más de la cuenta, por favor."

"No te estoy entendiendo nada, ¿Cómo que hasta ahí? ¿Acaso hay más?"

"No estoy hablando de sexo. Lo que quiero decir es, si, encuentro a los hombres más atractivos, pero no quiero tener sexo con ellos, o con nadie en decir verdad. No me interesa en lo más mínimo."

Jounouchi y Honda no entendían nada, Yugi y Anzu lo aceptaron como cosa que solo le incumbía a Ryo, y en cierta forma, Ryo se sentía un poco liberado.

"No entiendo nada. ¿Cómo que no te interesa?" Jounouchi quería entender a su amigo.

"No es algo que tengas que entender. Así son las cosas, te pondré un ejemplo que creo entenderás. "

"A ver, cuéntame."

" Te imaginas a Kaiba relacionado con alguien romántica e íntimamente?"

Los ojos de Jounouchi se abrieron con sorpresa, " ¡¿KAIBA?! ¡¿ESE OGRO?!"

Ryo ya sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Jounouchi, "Es fácil para ti pensar que Kaiba no tiene oportunidad alguna por su personalidad algo psicópata, y no lo encuentras raro, así que si se te facilita, piensa que es la misma situación conmigo."

"P-Pero, no, ¡esto es totalmente diferente! Tu lo dijiste, Kaiba es un psicópata, es normal para no tener esas ganas, pero para el resto de las personas…." Ryo lo cayó con una mano levantada, y solo encogió los hombros.

"Soy lo que soy."

"Si ya dejen de molestar, si Bakura así es feliz, a ustedes ¿qué les quita?" Dijo Anzu.

"No, pues si, a nosotros no nos quita nada, pero nomas de pensar en que no le interesa explorar los deseos carnales es algo triste…."

Anzu torció los ojos, "Déjense de payasadas, a lo mejor es por eso que no han podido mantener a una mujer a su lado. Por idiotas."

Honda ya había tenido esa platica con Anzu, y en ese momento no estaba enamorado de nadie, así que las palabras de Anzu no lo afectaron en lo mas mínimo. Encogió los hombros y la ignoro, pero a Jounouchi si le calaron. Mai había sido su primer gran amor, y aunque era mayor que él, y al principio se rehusó a sus propuestas, después de mucho rogarle, por fin se la había quitado a Valon, y su abandono le dolía, y mucho. Aunque siempre supo que Mai no estaba al cien por ciento con él, jamás se imagino que los abandonaría así como lo hizo, y que le destrozaría el corazón en el proceso.

Apretó la mandíbula hasta que le dolio. Se tenía que aguantar, porque Anzu era su amiga de años y porque era mujer, y porque Yugi era su mejor amigo y jamás le perdonaría que le pusiera una mano encima a Anzu, pero se le estaba dificultando controlarse. Anzu le había metido el dedo en la herida dos veces en un periodo muy corto, y cada vez que lo hacía, la herida sangraba mas.

"Anzu, podemos hablar afuera, ¿por favor?" Yugi bajo sus cartas y las puso sobre la mesa. El también se había dado cuenta del cambio de Anzu, y lo preocupaba. Anzu no era de las que le gustaba herir a las personas así por así, algo le estaba pasando.

Anzu lo siguió sin decir palabra alguna hasta afuera. Se imaginaba lo que le iba a decir Yugi.

"¿Qué pasa contigo Anzu? Haz estado muy a la defensiva estos últimos días, desde que llegamos a este lugar, ¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué?" _¿Sera por que el amor que he estado esperando toda la vida me tiene enfrente pero prefiere a esa niñita? ¿O porque he sido una estúpida que no se quiere dar cuenta de que este amor por el que espere ciegamente no va a suceder? _Claro que no le podía decir nada de eso a Yugi, aunque parte de ella quería desquitar su coraje

"No es nada. Creo que estoy frustrada. Viendo a todos estos chicos disfrutar de su juventud sin pena ni gloria, y yo a mis veintiséis años añorando un sueño difícil de cumplir." Se sorprendió de lo honesta que había salido su respuesta. Yugi no dijo nada. Ya le había rogado suficiente a Anzu, y había decidido darse por vencido. Si ella esperaba a su príncipe azul de milenios, que bueno por ella, pero él no se iba a quedar estancado en un pasado que jamás ocurriría.

"Solo te diré que sea lo que sea, Jounouchi ha sido nuestro amigo mucho tiempo y lo de Mai lo destrozo, así que no hay que estarle restregando en la cara su inmadurez que causo que Mai lo dejara." Y con eso Yugi regreso adentro, dejando a Anzu sola con sus pensamientos.

Adentro las cosas se habían relajado. Honda y Jounouchi bromeaban con Bakura, y pareciera que todo había quedado atrás, pero las heridas causadas por palabras descuidadas no eran tan fáciles de borrar.


End file.
